Somewhere
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Ten years passed them by, but not a single girl that came into his life could compare to the girl he fell madly in love with in his high school days. Returning to a place where memories were born, he finds her.


I do not own Victorious, nor do I own the song Somewhere Only We Know

* * *

_**Somewhere**_

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Ten years.

It had been ten years since he had graduated from the school that he stood in front of. It hadn't changed one bit, it was still the school for soon to be actors, singers and directors. The school where him and his five friends had the best years of their lives. But most of all, it had been the school where he had met his first and last love. Where he had loved a girl and last saw a girl that he was madly in love with.

Why was he here now? It was his calming place. It was the place he could go, and walk the halls and remember all the good and bad times he had. Most of all, it was the place where he could remember her. Remember her smile, and the way they would just stand in front of their lockers and get lost in each other.

He slid his sunglasses from his brown eyes, his eyes scanning over the door that he knew was unlocked. The teachers knew of his comings in and out, the visits of a now famous actor as he would come and relive his life where he had simply been Beck Oliver, a boy with little words and wanted nothing more then to get his acting career known.

Stepping inside the building, he let his eyes close. He took in the familiar smell of the building, the way his shoulders relaxed as he stepped in the direction of his old locker. Though he would always stop in front of her old locker, always remembering the silly way she had decorated her locker back then in her favorite object. As he stood in front of his old locker, he opened his eyes and looked over the new decorations that covered it.

He was proud to say the kid had not gotten rid of the transparent door of the locker, though there were little skulls hanging from the locker that marked that the locker wasn't his anymore. This locker was someone else, maybe a future movie star? Maybe a future rock star.

_I came across a fallen tree__  
__I felt the branches of it looking at me__  
__Is this the place we used to love?__  
__Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Unknown to the boy inside the building was the girl that stood in the dark theater. It hadn't changed one bit since the last time she had stepped on this stage. There were so many memories of this stage. The various performances she had put on here. The various times she had lost the lead role and had tried to sabotage the play numerous times. She wasn't sure on the recent play that they must be performing, but the set looked familiar from the branches on the plastic tree, to the costumes hung up hidden backstage.

The last play they had performed here she had luckily gotten the lead, thanks to Vega getting sick and having to call out. The last play was where she had been spotted by a talent agent and gotten her start in Broadway. The last play where she had spent her last minutes with the boy she had loved, before she had left him. So many talent agents had been there, and she wasn't surprised one bit that someone had spotted her talented ex boyfriend and gotten him his start. He was now a famous movie star, and she was nothing but proud at how far he had gotten.

She missed him still though, and that's what always lead her back to Hollywood Arts. This was the place they had fallen in love, where they had shared various kisses and had most of their arguments. She had dreamed of this place so many times since she left for New York, dreamed of the good times and the good times they had shared together, when they were together and through their various breakups.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?__  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on__  
__So tell me when you're gonna let me in__  
__I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

His fingers were running over familiar table they had sat at for lunch. His mouth watered when he remembered the food that Festus cooked for the students. The amount of money he had spent on Jet Brew coffee for himself and his ex girlfriend. Did she still drink the same coffee? Black with two sugars?

He had numerous girlfriends since they split up, but none of them had lasted as long as she had. Those years they had spent together could not simply be forgotten in the blink of an eye, and not by any woman he now shared kisses or passionate moments with. He saw her in every single one of them, and it only made his love for her go stronger. He wouldn't stop loving her, he couldn't stop loving her. He wanted them to be Beck&Jade again.

He sat down at the table, reaching his hand across as if he could picture her sitting across from him, a smile raising onto her face as she held his hand in hers while they zoned out everyone around them and nothing was left but the two of them. He had loved the way the light of the sun played in her blue eyes, sometimes making her eyes look bluer then they were, or sometimes making them look green.

He could picture her lips now, the way they would pucker a bit before she would say something. Her voice, like an angel as she would whisper things into his ear, or when she would give a snarky comment to one of their friends, though most of her comments were aimed to their old friend Tori Vega.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? _

Stepping out of the theater and into the Asphalt Cafe, she was surprised to find herself no longer alone. It wasn't hard to recognize him, his pictures were probably in every little girls bedroom. Her breath caught in her throat, her blue eyes meeting with his warm brown eyes, and there she saw the old emotions that she always had seen in his eyes when they would sit at that table together.

"Jade." he spoke up

His voice was hushed, and if the cafe had been filled with students it would have been a surprise if she could have even heard him through the noise. But she heard him as if he was whispering her name into her ear, her eyes widened as she stared at him. Part of her wanted to go, to turn and either run back into the darkness of the theater or anywhere else but here. It had been 10 years since she had last seen him in person, 10 years since she left without an excuse on why she was breaking it off with him.

He rose from the table, his face winching in pain when his knee caught the end of it, but that did not stop him. His attention was only on her, the way the wind was playing with locks of dark hair. She kept her hair dark, but the streaks of color weren't there anymore. Her piercings were gone as well, but that didn't make her any less beautiful then she was, standing in front of him in a blue dress.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Her hands ran over her dress, before crossing her arms as she looked back at him. He stepped closer to her, the distance growing shorter until the only space between them was big enough for maybe one person to push through. He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her cheek and make sure that she was really there, and that this just wasn't another one of his dreams of meeting with her again.

"Why are you here?" he questioned

"Is that any of your business?" she said with a raised brow

"No.. But it's just different to see you here, and not in New York." he replied

"I just.. Needed a break." she replied before moving to walk past him.

He wouldn't let her though, he didn't want to lose her now that she was back. His hand automatically reached out for her hand, taking it in his own and turning her to face him. The gap between them had shortened more, space only enough for many a dog to push past them as he looked into her blue eyes. He could still read her like a book, the way her eyes widened in surprise when he had pulled her back, but she hadn't tried to pull away from him.

"Why?" he asked

He had always thought her leaving had been his fault, that he had done something for her to leave the only thing to tell him they were over was the text she had sent and before she had left for the airport. Did she know that he had gotten in trouble when he had ran through the airport after her? How he had gone after her in hopes to stop her before she got on that plane and left for New York.

"Why did you end us like that?"

She was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes looking away from his and trying to focus on anything else. What could she tell him? That she had been a coward to tell him she was leaving to his face, that she didn't want him to see the tears that had started to flow down her cheeks as she got onto the plane and watched him get tackled to the ground by security guards.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go_

"Does it even matter now? That was ten years ago." she said

"It mattered to me Jade. I loved you, I had been out buying you a ring when you sent me that text." he told her, and even to prove it he pulled out the small box that he carried around with him

Her eyes widened as he clicked the velvet box open and showed her the ring inside, her eyes even catching the inscription he had gotten in the band of the ring. Why was he doing this to her now? Why did he still love her after she had left him like that. Tears were forming in her eyes and her fingers were digging into the hand that still held onto hers. She had to get out of here, she wouldn't be seen like this.

"B-Beck I can't." she whispered

He let her hand go, bringing it up to cup her cheek and for his thumb to wipe away the tear she didn't even know had escaped. A small sob left her mouth as she felt her knees begin to shake under her. Why did he always cause her body to do this? Ever since they had first met he always had a way of turning her legs into jelly and for the words she had wanted to throw at him to disappear and leave her mouth dry.

He leaned forward, and her eyes automatically shut as she felt his lips press against hers. It was a brief, short kiss and she had barely felt like his lips were only on hers. It was enough though to cause her legs to collapse under her and for her to fall into his body, the tears streaming faster into his chest as her fingers clutched at the front of his shirt. His arms wrapped around her, pressing kisses to her head as he tried to quiet down her sobs.

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know _

"You love me?" she whimpered against his chest

"Who said I stopped?" He said with a smile

It was the same words he had told her outside of his RV. The night she had gotten him a dog that he still never owned, and maybe he didn't because it reminded him of her and the night his father had to go to the hospital. She looked up from his chest, her eyes meeting his again as she was now the one to lean up, having to rise on her toes to press her lips against his. She still tasted the same as the last time he kissed her, coffee and mint.

His arm wrapped tighter around her waist, the box with the ring pressed into her side as his other hand went to run his fingers through her hair. Her hands were cupping his cheeks, making their kiss deeper as they almost molded perfectly into each other, as if they had been made on this earth just for each other.

_This could be the end of everything,  
So why don't we go,  
Somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know,  
Somewhere only we know._

* * *

How do you guys feel on it? I've had this song stuck in my head since I saw the cover by Liz and Max, it is so beautiful and I love their voices together.

I know I originally had this for A Musical Victorious, but I just I dunno.. I didn't I guess feel it? I dunno. But I saved this chapter and Take Care for two different one shots because I kind of do like how they came out.


End file.
